Code: Nebula Three
by gtmaster10
Summary: When the worlds of Lyoko and Megaman NT Warrior: Axess collide, Megirus.EXE rises; a fusion of Nebula Grey, XANA, and Gregar. So, the Lyoko warriors and netnavis must team up and use every style, soul unison, and cross to defeat this new menace...
1. A new beginning!

Code: Nebula Three

By gtmaster08

Code Lyoko owned by Moonscoop, Taina Palumbo and Thomas Romain

Megaman Battle Network series owned by Capcom

"Finally, my first fic that actually coincides with storylines! That is; both universes fight in gigantic cyber worlds."

"Anyway, since this is all I have to say; on with the show! As for the events, this takes place after season 2 of Code Lyoko and after Megaman Battle Network 6."

_Episode I: A new beginning!_

It was a normal afternoon in the school of Kadic academy, but was a quiet one because it was the last day before summer vacation. _Come on, come on..._ a kid named Odd Della Robbia said in his mind while waiting for that last minute to tick on by. "Geez Odd, you sure are eager to go on home!" his best friend Ulrich Stern said laughing quietly. "Yeah, but I got something cool in my mail today and I wanted to see what it was!" RIIIIING! And there it was; the bell Odd was waiting for. "Freedom, I'm free!" Odd was yelling happily when he got home. "Odd, aren't you going to open your package?" his mom asked in the background. "Oh yeah, thanks mom!" He then slowly opened his package and merely blinked. "PET? What the heck is this thing?" he asked himself. He took out the little handheld and looked it over. "Personal Electronic Terminal? Well, I'm not sure what this is but how do I turn this thing on?" He then finds a little button and presses it and gets a big surprise.

Meanwhile, back in Dentech city...

There was a lot of cheering going on inside the ACDC Elementary School after a young netbattler named Lan Hikari had defeated his opponent named who was operated by someone named Dex. "Aw man, that's the FIFTH time I've lost to Megaman!" Dex complained jacking out of the netbattling terminal. "Well, what'd you expect? Me and Megaman are unstoppable!" Lan said also jacking out. "I'll get you someday Lan! Uh, on a side note; me and the others are going onto ACDC area tonight to chat, you want to come?" "Sure, I'm game! That ok with you Megaman?" He was talking to his netnavi called Megaman which he was Lan's best friend and also his brother called Hub Hikari. "Yeah, that sounds cool!" he agreed.

Elsewhere, in a secret fortress deep in the confines of Kotobuki...

It was dark in the fortress so you couldn't see in the hallways, which gave the place a dark and foreboding feeling. A lone figure is then seen walking to a secret lab muttering to himself. "That meddlesome Lan Hikari. He has foiled my plans for the last time, and after I revive "them" then we will finally rule the cyber universe!"

"_Who are you?" "My name is Zero, your Netnavi."_

"_What the? Nebula and World Three has risen again?"_

_**Next episode: Of viruses and monsters...**_


	2. Of viruses and monsters

"Ok, it's been a little while since I contemplated writing this chapter."

Cloud: "Why is that?"

"Mainly because of the trials of New Super Mario Bros Wii."

Snake: "Ah, that Nintendo thing."

"Anyway, on with the fic!"

_Episode II: Of viruses and monsters..._

"Who are you again?" Odd asked the strange cyber warrior in his PET. "My name is Zero, but I was formerly in the real world." "How is that possible?" Odd asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well you see, in the future we have this race of robots called Reploids." "And the Reploids have always lived in peace until one fateful day..." "What happened?" "You see, there was once an evil maverick (the bad guys) who was named Sigma." "Sigma?" "He wanted power, but we stood in his way for total conquest over our homeland. So, he created a copy of a former friend of mine named X." "Odd, dinner's ready!" his mother suddenly cried out. "Ok mom, I'll be right there!" "No worries Zero, I'll be back and ready to listen some more." Said Odd as he left the room.

Meanwhile, in the supercomputer room in the factory...

"Jeremie, what's wrong?" his friend Aelita asked. "Something has been bothering me lately..." "What?" Jeremie was in deep thought as he said, "Lately I've been monitoring some strange readings in Lyoko; all of the regions to be specific." "What did you find?" "Well, it's definitely weird; I keep getting readings that a horde of monsters have been sighted in Lyoko... but for some reason I don't recognize their forms..." Aelita then gave Jeremie a reassuring look and said "Well maybe it's just some new monsters; but I'm sure we can handle them."

Meanwhile, in ACDC area...

"Ah, Megaman. So glad you could join us!" was the pleased cry from Glyde, Yai's navi. "Hey there Megaman, how are you?" said a navi named Roll. She was the navi of Maylu, another one of Lan's friends. "Never better!" said Megaman while grinning. "So, what have you and Lan been up to lately?" "Well, we just beat Gutsman and Dex for another time." "Wow, you sure are getting stronger!" Roll said in praise. "And what's more; I didn't even have to use a Cross or Soul Unison!" BOOOOM! "What was that?" Roll cried out after they heard an explosion nearby. "Glyde, I want you to go take a look!" Yai said through the PET. "Right away, miss Yai." "Megaman, you go too!" "Ok Lan, I'll go too." A few seconds later, they were in for a shock because they saw a virus, but this one was definitely DIFFERENT because it was tall, had 4 legs, and it had 3 lasers in the center part of the viruses' front side of the body! But the worst shock was that the leaders behind this new attack were none other than Laserman and Wackoman! "What? Nebula and World Three is at it again?" Megaman said incredulously.

Meanwhile, back in Odd's room...

"I see. So you somehow made you way into my PET to avoid being destroyed by this Sigma guy right?" Odd asked after listening to Zero's story. "That's right; and I'm searching for an important piece of data called the "Eternal Aura". It is the one thing that I need to return back to my old self." Odd then gave a confident smile and said "Well no worries Zero, I'll help you find this data. That's right; we are now in this together!" "Bzzzzzzzt" went Odd's cell phone as it was set on silent vibrate. "Yes? What did you say Jeremie? Ok, I'm on my way!" Odd then locked his door and dashed out the window with the PET in hand.

Moments later, in the factory...

"I'm here! What's the situation?" Odd said breathlessly as he entered the supercomputer room where the Lyoko gang was. "I picked up an activated tower in the desert region! So you all need to go now!" Jeremie said as the others went to the scanner room. "Scanner; Yumi! Scanner; Ulrich! Scanner; Aelita! Scanner; Odd!" "Virtualization!"

In the desert region...

"Um Odd, who is that?" asked Ulrich as Zero was apparently virtualized too. "Oh this is my friend Zero!" "Zero?" Yumi asked with a confused look. "Long story; I'll tell you later!" "Look out!" Aelita cried as a shockwave was thrown at them. "No worries; I got it!" Zero said as he used the Z-Shield. "Wait a second... those are Metools!" Zero said in astonishment.

"_What are these things?"_

"_I don't believe it; Neo Arcadia was destroyed?"_

_**Next episode: XANA, Nebula, and World Three returns! Prelude to Megirus, the destroyer!**_


	3. Adoption Notice

A/N: Hello everyone, gtmaster here. Anyway, I won't mince words here so I'll keep this short. I'm putting up "Code: Nebula Three" for adoption because unfortunately I have lost interest in writing it due to the fact that I am mainly focusing on "The Cold Veils of Discipline", "Call of Duty: Final Evil", and "The Kunoichi Alliance". So if anyone wishes to adopt this story then let me know either through the reviews or by PM.


End file.
